


Chuck VS The Mission

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs. Short Stories [4]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Emotional, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: No one has heard from Casey for four days.





	Chuck VS The Mission

“General” Chuck’s voice cracked “Any word yet?”  
“Mr. Bartowski this is the third time you have called me in the last two hours. I will only tell you this one more time, I will call you if I hear anything, Colonel Casey can take care of himself” she ended the call.  
Chuck threw his coffee cup across the room, Sarah walked in as the cup shattered against the wall.  
“What the hell Chuck?”  
“Beckman still hasn't heard anything”  
“I know, I just got an angry message from her to come down here and take you back to the Buy More, you do need to keep your cover job”  
“Casey is out there, possibly dead, and no one but me seems to care” the tears he was trying to hold back started to fill his eyes. “It’s been four days, FOUR days”  
“Chuck, Casey is one of the best agents there is, he has fought the worst of the worst, he is fine, I just know it”  
“He is part of our team, I don't understand how you are not searching for him, we have all the resources to find him yet we have to sit here and just hope, that is absolute bullshit Sarah, and you know it”  
“Chuck”  
“I don't want to hear anything you have to say unless it is let's find him”  
“Okay Chuck, let’s see if we can find him”  
“Last time I talked to him, he said he was eating dinner, and it was around ten here, so it’s possibly an eight or nine-hour time difference, but I guess he could literally be anywhere by now. Maybe you were right, it’s stupid to even try and look for him”  
“When did you talk to him?”  
“That was five days ago”  
“How much have you talked to him since he left?”  
“A few times, it doesn't matter though, I know nothing about the mission or where he is, he was just checking in. I would have never agreed to become a spy if I knew Beckman was going to send us all on separate missions, that's not how a team works”  
“Most spies work alone Chuck, that’s just how it goes, and Casey is used to that, he has been doing it since he was a teenager”  
“Why won’t the general tell us about his mission? Give us any clues to finding him, what if she knows exactly where he is and just won't tell us?”  
“That is a possibility, he has a higher clearance than both of us, honestly I think you need to go back to work and just don't think about it”  
“That sounds so easy” he rolled his eyes.  
“Then go grab Morgan and go home and play some video games. I don't know what else to say, Chuck”  
“You’re right Sarah” Chuck grabbed his keys off the table and headed out of Castle. He went over to Casey’s apartment and curled up on his bed and cried.

The next morning after another sleepless night, Chuck was sitting at the table in Castle, resting his head in his hands half asleep.  
Sarah sat a coffee in front of him “Wake up Chuck”  
“Any news?”  
“Beckman is about to let us know”  
“You think it's anything we can look into, maybe I can flash, I mean I can flash on all the CIA secrets but I still don't have full clearance to know what Casey was doing, that makes so much sense” he rolled his eyes  
The computer screen turned on.  
“Hello General, any news?”   
“I just got word that they found Colonel Casey”  
Chuck’s heart was pounding “Is he okay?”  
The General looked down at her desk “I’m sorry team”  
“You’re lying” Chuck cried collapsing to the floor. “You’re wrong, you have to be wrong”  
Sarah kneeled down next to him “It’s okay Chuck”  
“How is it okay? How?”  
“His body is being shipped back to Castle, I will need you two here tomorrow when he gets here”  
“When he gets here? You mean his body” Chuck had never cried this hard in his entire life, he felt like he couldn't breathe and his world was falling apart.  
“Chuck let me take you home”

Chuck slowly opened Casey’s bedroom door, looking around. There was a picture of him and Casey that Chuck framed and put on his bedside table a few months ago and Casey acted like he didn't like it yet he didn't move it. Chuck grabbed the picture and sat on the bed staring down at it watching his tears puddle on the glass. “This can't be real”  
He was startled when his phone rang.  
“Hey buddy can I call you back later”  
“Where are you?”  
“I need to be alone”  
“Sarah told me what happened, I don't think being alone is the best thing right now”  
“Morgan, my boyfriend is dead, nothing anyone does or says will make it better”  
“Alex is a mess, maybe you two should talk”  
“I can't, not right now” he hung up.  
Chuck stripped down to his boxers and put on a pair of Casey’s sweatpants and a t-shirt, he crawled into the bed under the covers holding a pillow breathing in Casey’s scent, he cried until his body was so exhausted that he fell asleep.  
He woke up to Sarah rubbing his back “Hey Chuck, it’s time”  
“I don't want to”  
“You need to Chuck”  
Chuck didn't change, he put on his shoes and followed Sarah out to her car, he wanted to cry, but his body just couldn't do it anymore.   
“Obviously you have probably figured it out already that me and Casey are more than just friends”  
“I figured it out a while ago when I saw you two making out in Castle”  
“Oh”  
“I am so sorry Chuck, I can't even begin to know how you are feeling.”

When they walked down to Castle there was a coffin covered with an American flag covering it sitting on the table. Chuck’s knees went weak and he fell to the floor “I can't do this, I can’t”   
"Mr. Bartowski, get yourself together" General Beckman was glaring at him  
"Are you serious? Fuc"  
"Chuck, don't finish that sentence" Sarah practically yelled at him.  
“Bartowski” a hand pulled him up  
Chuck slowly looked up. “John”  
“I’m fine Chuck”  
Chuck looked at Casey who was standing in front of him covered in dirt and blood. “What, you, I, how”  
“It was the only way to get me back into the U.S, we didn't know who we could trust, or if our communications were being hacked, I didn't have a choice”  
“I have to go” Chuck started to walk away.  
“Chuck”  
“You suck you know that” Chuck was crying  
Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck who sobbed into his chest they didn't care who was watching.  
“Chuck I want you to know I did it to keep you safe if I contacted you at all I could have put you in danger”  
“It would have been worth the risk, for four days I had to live my life and act like I was okay and act like my world wasn't falling apart because I didn't know if you were in danger then Beckman told me you were dead” Chuck stepped back from Casey.  
“There wasn't a minute that went by that I didn't think about you, but this is my job and I have to do what is best for the mission, you need to understand that”   
“I can’t do this anymore” Chuck rook another step back “I can’t sit back and watch the person I...watch you put yourself in danger and act like it’s no big deal”  
“What did you think the spy life was Chuck?”  
“I thought we were a team I thought we would always be there to protect each other. You know what, I quit, I can't do this anymore, any of it” Chuck was still crying  
"You can't quit Mr. Bartowski"  
"Then I'm taking time off, you just want me to be okay with you telling my Casey is dead then you tell me it was a lie, Why am I the only one who thinks that is fucked up. I'm sorry John but I can't do this"  
“Is that what you really want Chuck?”  
“Obviously not, but it’s what I think we need to do. I’m going home”  
Casey put his hand on Chuck’s cheek “I’ve been waiting two weeks to kiss you again”  
“I don't think that is a good idea, it will make this harder”  
“You knew who I was before we started dating, you know what our job is. I told you this was a bad idea after you kissed me for the first time, but you fought for this, and I gave in against my better judgment” he started to raise his voice. “and you just want to throw the last eight months away because of what?”  
“Because I love you, John”  
Beckman, Sarah, Alex, and Morgan all just stood there watching, not sure what to do or say.  
“I am in love with you and I thought you were dead, and you act like it wasn't a big deal. I have never felt so lost and helpless in my life, so I think it will be best if we” Casey cut him off with a kiss.  
Chuck pushed him back “Stop”  
“I will never apologize for doing my job, I will always do what I think is correct for the mission”  
“And I will never apologize for my feelings”  
“You never have to apologize for your feelings” he grabbed Chuck’s hand. “You can take as much times as you need Chuck but just know that I will wait for you.”  
Chuck slowly turned away and headed up the stairs.  
“Hey Chuck”   
He stopped but didn't turn around.  
“I love you too”   
He wanted so bad to turn around but he didn’t.  
He wasn't even sure how he got home or why he was still in Casey’s clothes, his mind was going 100 miles an hour and he couldn't process any of it.  
There was a gentle knock at the door. “Chuck can we talk”  
“I just want to be alone right now”  
“Chuck, Morgan called me, told me what happened, can we please talk?” She sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his back.  
“I’ll go over and check on him if you want, he looked very bloody”  
"You saw him?"  
"Yeah, he came home about five minutes ago"  
“He can take care of himself”  
“Chuck, I think you need to go over there”  
“You don't know what it’s like to think the love of your life is dead”  
“But he isn't dead”  
“That was the first time we have said I love you, and it was in the middle of a breakup fight”  
“Go over there Chuck, check on him, you know the last two weeks weren't easy for him either, he didn't do this to hurt you, he did this to come home to you.”  
“Oh god what have I done” He sat up “I am so stupid” He went over to his window “Thank you El”  
Chuck ran over to Casey’s, he unlocked the door “Casey?” he heard the shower going, he ran upstairs and opened the bathroom door, Casey was sitting in the tub with his knees up to his chest and arms wrapped around them, with the shower beating down on him.   
Chuck kicked his shoes off and took his phone and wallet out of his pocket, he left everything else on and climbed into the shower “I am so sorry” he pulled Casey up into his arms. “Are you crying?”  
“Are you wearing clothes in the shower? My clothes?” Casey ran his hand over his face, he was crying, for the first time in a very very long time, but he will never admit it.  
“I just saw you sitting here and I had to get in as fast as I could, I need you to know that I’m not going anywhere, and I am so sorry I wish I never said any of it”  
“Any of it?”  
“Not the part where I said I was in love with you because I am so in love with you that I do stupid things like breaking up with you when we need either other the most and getting in the shower while fully dressed”  
“You know that goofy picture of us you stuck in my pocket, even after I told you it was a bad idea in case I got caught, well seeing your smile is what kept me going. It’s what got me home to you” he lightly kissed him “I love you”  
Chuck gripped the back of Casey's head kissing him as hard as he could.  
“I think we need to get you cleaned off and get out of here, I’m very uncomfortable”  
Chuck soaped up and rag and washed Casey’s body “Damn it Bartowski, that’s not dirt”  
“I’m so sorry, are you okay?”  
“Just a broken rib or two”  
“I wish I could know what happened”  
“Trust me, you will sleep better at night not knowing”  
“I am a spy now you know, and I have all the CIA secrets”  
“Only if they are triggered, like if I were to say, Operation Hail”  
“Oh my god Casey”  
“Don’t worry, I took care of it”  
“You, how? What?”  
“That’s all you need to know. Do you think Ellie would mind if I used her bathtub later, my muscles could use a nice soak and this tub is child-sized”  
“She would probably even pour you a glass of wine, nice change of subject by the way”  
“I need to lay down, I need some sleep, and maybe some food, and I’d really like a kiss”  
“I can take care of all three of those” he pulled Casey into a slow kiss,

Casey dried himself off watching in amusement as Chuck struggled to get his wet clothes off. “So how often did you touch yourself thinking about me when you were in the shower or laying in bed all alone at night”  
“Seriously? You are thinking about that right now?”  
“It’s been a long two weeks, don't act like you didn't”  
“Every single day in the shower and every single night when I was laying in your bed wearing your t-shirt and pajama pants. Then after you went MIA I was way too sad, honestly, I tried, but I couldn’t”   
Casey laid down on the bed “I’m sorry”  
“What about you?”  
“I didn't really have the time or privacy”  
“Right, sorry”  
“Show me”  
“Show you what?”  
“What you did in my bed, you don't need to put my clothes on though”  
“The crying part or the other thing, kidding, I'm kidding” Chuck laid down facing him.   
“I thought you needed sleep”  
“I’d rather have you”  
“Can we lay here and just hold each other for a little bit?”  
“Cuddles before sex?”  
“Casey I thought you were dead, I’m surprised there isn't still a wet spot on the pillow from how much I cried last night, I just want to hold you and listen to your heart, and tell you over and over how much I love you”  
“I’m so sorry Chuck, I am truely so sorry”  
“What did Beckman say about us”  
“She said she knew already and just don't tell the world and don't let her see anything and we will be fine.” Casey pulled Chuck in closer. “I wish I knew what to do or say to make this all better, to take away the pain I caused you” he kissed Chuck’s forehead.  
“Wouldn't you rather use your hand?”  
“What?”  
“You said you wanted to watch me, so I’m asking wouldn't you rather just use your hand, I mean I’ve had to use my hand for two weeks, yours would feel better”  
“I wanna see”  
“This is weird”  
Casey huffed out a breath “You are no fun”  
“Casey after all this time apart and the breakup, can't we just have sex, touch each other?”  
“So you're saying you just want to fuck me because we aren't together anymore?”  
“No, I thought we agreed that conversation never happened”  
“Then get on all fours”  
“Seriously”  
“Make up your fucking mind Bartowski, I don't care what the hell we do, all I know is it won't last long, so the quicker we do this the quicker we can do it again, and again”  
Casey sat up grabbed at his ribs “Dammit” he growled.  
“Just lay on your back”   
Chuck climbed on top of Casey straddling his thighs pouring some lube on Casey’s shaft giving it a few strokes. “This is going to be tight”   
“Don’t injure yourself”  
“I’ll be fine” Chuck lowered himself slowly down on Casey’s shaft, they both let out a moan. He hissed at the pain, but he didn't care, he didn't want to wait any longer.   
“Fuck Bartowski, I’ve missed this, you feel so good”  
Chuck put his hands on Casey’s chest bracing himself as he moved his hips back and forth. Casey grabbed Chuck’s hips as he thrust up into him. “Yes John, fuck yes”  
He wrapped his hand around his shaft, slowly stroking it “Is this what you wanted to see Colonel?”  
Casey growled watching Chuck touch himself as he thrust into him.   
“I thought about you inside me, the warmth of your body against mine, the noises you make, the way you taste” Chuck stroked himself faster, “I would lube up my fingers and fuck myself thinking of when I would see you again, then I would yell your name as I came all over myself”  
Casey let out a loud growl as they both came.  
Chuck collapsed on the bed next to Casey.   
“This makes me want to leave again”  
“If you leave, I will kill you for real”  
“I highly doubt that”  
“Let’s not make that bet, please” Chuck rolled over to face him “I can't go another day of my life not kissing you, not hearing your voice, not touching this chiseled jaw”  
“Please don’t cry again, and I will promise never to leave you, ever” Casey pulled him into a kiss.   
“Let me get a rag” Chuck struggled to walk to the bathroom, he came back with a wet rag and cleaned them both off, he tossed it in the hamper then curled up next to Casey, he stared into Casey’s eyes “I’ve missed your warmth, this bed is big and cold without you”  
“Is that why you wore my clothes”  
“That and you smell good”  
“You’re cute”  
“I like when you call me cute” Chuck snuggled in closer.  
“Ready for round two?”  
“Seriously?”  
“I promise I’ll call you cute again” Casey smirked  
Chuck picked up his phone “I’m going to order us some food, there is no way we can have a round two already”  
“Are you ordering subs?”  
“Yes, sandwiches are the best type of food, what do you want?”  
“You” Casey kissed Chuck’s shoulder  
“Give me a minute, making a sandwich is an art, even on an app”  
Casey moved between Chuck’s legs “Take your time” as he kissed up Chuck’s thigh to his hip running his tongue across his lower stomach to his other hip. He looked up at Chuck who had his eyes closed. “How are you ordering us food with your eyes closed?”  
“Someone distracted me, that feels nice, so nice” he moaned, shocked that he was getting hard again.  
“Order the food and I’ll do it again” he breathed against Chuck’s dick making him shiver.  
Chuck tried to focus on ordering the food “If they are messed up, just remember it’s your fault”  
“I’m fine with that”  
“It will be here in twentyish minutes”  
Casey kissed up Chuck’s shaft, licking across the tip.  
“John” Chuck pushed his head back into the pillow closing his eyes as he ran his hand through Casey’s hair.  
Chuck didn’t even notice Casey pour lube on his fingers and start prepping himself as he worked his lips and tongue up and down his shaft. After Casey was ready he moved up Chuck’s body placing random kisses up his chest to his mouth.   
“Casey what, oh wow, that, holy shit, I’ve never, we’ve never, when did you?” Chuck mumbled as Casey lowered himself down.  
“Do you want me to keep going Bartowski?” Casey whispered in his ear.  
Chuck shook his head as he moaned. “Yes, Colonel”  
Casey sat up moving himself faster. “You feel so good Chuck, so good”  
“I’m not gonna last long, you, this, holy fuck”  
Casey ran his hands up Chuck’s chest, “You’re so cute”  
“And you have body carved by Michaelangelo”  
Casey moved his hips faster growling as he came all over Chuck’s chest.  
“Oh that's hot, so hot” Chuck gripped the sheets as he thrust up into Casey until he came.  
He pulled Casey down into a sloppy kiss, they stayed kissing like that until the doorbell rang.  
“Our stomachs are glued together” Chuck wrinkled his nose.   
Casey grabbed the still damp rag that was in the hamper and washed his stomach off the best he could, then threw on a shirt and a pair of pajama pants before heading downstairs  
Chuck was in the bathroom washing himself off when he heard Casey calling for him. He put on Casey’s sweatpants and headed down “Is everything okay?”  
“Well I don't want a mess in my bed, the beer is down here" He grabbed them each a beer   
"oh and your sister was staring out the window at me, doesn't she have anything better to do?” Casey sat the bag of food on the table. “And you’re wearing my pants again”  
“Hate to tell you this but your bed is already a mess and I like wearing your pants, plus this is all I have here.”  
“We should change that”  
“You want me to have clothes here?”  
Casey started pulling food from the bag.  
“How much food did you get?”  
“Well I figured it was going to be a long night and we would work up an appetite, so I ordered extra”  
“And no I don't want you to have just clothes here, I want you to have everything here”  
“You want me to move in? Who are you and what happened to the real John Casey”  
“You can say no”  
“I want to, I’m just confused” He took a bite of his sandwich  
“I love you Chuck Bartowski. Being away from you made me realize that for the first time in my I am in love and I want you to live with me if you want to”  
“It depends, can we do that thing again?”  
“You’re going to need to be more specific, we have done a lot of things” he laughed at how red Chuck’s face got. “Why are you turning red Bartowski?”  
“What we just did, the, you, uh”  
“You wanna fuck me again?”  
Chuck almost choked on his sandwich “Yes, I would like that very much”  
“Then how come you never asked?”  
“I just thought, well I don't know”  
“So if I say no then you won't move in?”  
“I love you John Casey, and I would love to live with you, and next time, if there is a next time, can I prep you, or at least watch you”  
“Pervert”  
“Wait, what, I am not”  
“I’m kidding Bartowski”

 

“What did Ellie put in here?”  
“She said it will help relax you and help with muscle pain, and it smells good”  
Casey sat down in the warm bath water “Oh this is nice”  
“Enjoy”  
“Where do you think you’re going Bartowski? Get your ass in here”  
“Uh Ellie is right out there”  
“She is the one who suggested this bath”  
“For you to relax not fuck her baby brother”  
“Just get in the bathtub, without clothes this time”  
Chuck turned some music on and slowly striped his clothes off.  
“You’re ridiculous”  
“Ridiculously cute?” he gave Casey a cheesy grin.  
“Just hurry before the water gets cold”  
Chuck quickly took the rest of his clothes off and slid into the tub opposite Casey.  
“I want you to move over here”  
“Well, I want you over here, please”  
Casey glared at him   
“Please” Chuck opened his arms.  
Casey managed to move over laying his back against Chuck’s chest  
“Am I hurting you?” Casey rested his head in the crock of Chuck’s neck.  
“Not at all” Chuck wrapped his arms around Casey’s chest.   
For the first time in over two weeks, Casey was able to relax and fall asleep.  
He woke up to Chuck kissing his foreahead. “Casey, I think it’s time to get out, I’m starting to get cold”  
Casey sat forward “Sorry I didn't realize I fell asleep”  
“It’s okay, I feel like you needed it and you looked so cute I couldn't wake up”  
Casey stood up and grabbed a towel, Chuck followed. “Don't call me cute”  
“Sorry Mr. ruggedly handsome”  
Casey grabbed the other end of the towel that Chuck was using to dry himself off and pulled him close. “How about a quicky?”  
“You’re kidding right?”  
“What do you think?” Casey pressed their hips together.  
“You can't wait five minutes, till we can get back to your bed”  
“Why wait when we are already here, and naked” Casey opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a tub of vaseline “But we are going to need a shower after, but this is all that is in here”   
Chuck turned the music up a few notches. “I just can't say no to you when your standing in front of me with water dripping down your muscles like that”  
“Bend over, put your hands on the sink”  
“Yes sir” Chuck did as he was told.  
It didn’t take much prep since it had only been one hour since Chuck was minding his own business enjoying the masterpiece of a sandwich he ordered when Casey bent him over the kitchen table.  
“This is the fourth time today and it’s not even dinner time, I think this is a record”  
“Unlike you, I wasn't able to jack off multiple times a day in the last two weeks, I have a lot built up” he lined himself up with Chuck’s hole, pressing slowly.  
Chuck gripped the edge of the sink “It’s not a quicky if you go slow” he looked in the mirror locking eyes with Casey “Fuck me, Colonel”


End file.
